Sing The Sorrow
by SukrahS06
Summary: The wizarding world locked her up at the age of thirteen. She was found guilty of killing two aurors, and using the killing curse. No one believes her story, until she begins her year at hogwarts.R&R.Thank You!


Rose Elfmansat on the cold stone ground. By now, she was used to this sort of atmosphere. Cold and alone. She got used to talking to herself and just sitting and thinking. By now, someone would assume Rose would have gone insane like the others.

That's what happens when your in Azkaban for three years.

The only thing that kept her sane was knowing she was innocent. Her physical appearance had changed quit a bit. When you first looked at her you would think she was twenty-three or so. No one would guess she was sixteen. She was already famous in the wizrding world for being the youngest witch or wizard sent to Azkaban at the age of thirteen. She remembered meeting a former prisoner named Sirius Black. She had befriended him and knew of his plans to escape.

Convicted of murdering a auror and two others, she was found guilty by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. No one bothered to look deeper into what had happened that night. No one listened when she attempted to explain that they were deatheaters. Of course not; If the wizrding world is going to believe anyone its not a thirteen year old witch.

That night was like any other. She sat and drifted into a deep slumber. Her first year at Azkaban was Hell. She hardly got any sleep, later on believing she was an insomniac. The air was always too cold because of the dementors, who most prisoners were afraid of . Her first encounters with dementors only brought back the memories of her parents death at the age of three. She had heard of Voldemort's rising and something about a young wizard named Harry; Who she had remembered hearing about from Sirius. The past few months even more activity was arising. A war had begun and many deatheaters were being brought to Azkaban. This only made Rose laugh.

Deep down she knew even Azkaban couldn't keep deatheathers locked up. She closed her eyes and, fell into a deep slumber.

FLASHBACK

Rose's uncle paced back and forth throughout the bookstore, making Rose nervous. Her Uncle was known to always be calm, even in times when it seemed like all hell would break lose.

" Uncle Drake. What's going on?" Drake stopped mid-pace and turned to face his niece. He bent down to her level so he could look strait into her eye's. His eyes were red and puffy. Rose didn't know if it was tears of pain or anger.

" Listen to me Rose, you remember that little hiding place I told you about?" Rose slowly nodded her head. Her uncle never called her Rose unless it was something serious; Most of the time he called her shorty, always making fun of her height.

" Yes, but that doesn't explain what the hell is going on." He looked down quietly. A loud bang came at the door. Drake's head snapped back and stared at the door. He quickly stood up and withdrew his wand.

" Rose, go and hide now!" He stared at her one last time and smiled, reassuring her everything will be okay. For her.

Rose ran and hid under the counter. She grabbed her knees close to her body and stayed quit while listening to what was going on. This reminded her to much of her parents death.

The door opened and two men and a woman walked in. All three had there wands withdrew already.

" Good evening Drake." The woman said, and walked inside followed by the others.

" Yeah, I guess." Rose started to shift under the counter, there conversation was becoming muffled, making it harder for her to hear. She looked up and noticed something taped to the desk.

Her wand.

She remembered getting it when she was eleven. Her uncle knew she wasn't going to do much with it, but it was good to have, considering who she was and her family. So she just kept it hidden. She never used it, her uncle had given her books on spells and charms that she soon learned but didn't want to use. She knew it was something that killed her parents and she didn't want anything to do with it. Now she had no choice. She quietly grabbed her wand and felt a surge of energy run through her.

She moved out from under the counter and quietly stood against a wall. On the other side, Her uncle and the others were talking more now.

" Listen Drake, you know what you did, you knew this would happen soon." A man had spoken now.

" Drake were here on strict Ministry business, im an auror now. You are still a deatheater." Drake

began to laugh.

" You're a horrible liar. I know why you're here, and your not going to get her. You know you still work for your master. He wont be around forever, and your still a complete ass hole."

" CRUCIO!" The man yelled. She heard her uncle yell in pain. All three were laughing. Rose felt tears come to her eye's. She couldn't help her uncle now. She didn't now any curses that were powerful enough. She peaked around the corner and saw all three stand before her uncle as he laid down. Her uncle was outnumbered and couldn't duel like he used to. He made one last move.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out of his wand and the auror flew backwards, his body crumpled to the ground. The woman who hadn't spoke since entering looked at Drake and pointed her wand at him.

" You will pay Drake Elfman. Like the rest of you family has! AVADA KEDAVRA!." Rose felt her legs run towards her uncle. It was to late. The woman looked up and saw Rose stand there. A smirk swept across her face. Her Uncle's body was pale. His wand fell from his fingers.

" There she is." Rose lifted her wand and pointed strait at the woman. She wasn't controlling her body anymore. Something else was. Her anger. She knew now of a curse to fight for her uncle. The woman just stared at her looking like she was about to laugh at Rose's attempted to duel. All Rose's anger and pain flew into two simple words.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" Before the woman could even scream, the same green light shot from her wand and hit her. Like her comrade, her body crumpled to the ground. The other man looked at her.

" EXPELLIARMUS!" Her wand flew out of her hands and she fell backwards. He stepped close until he was right above her.

" You are to much like your father, which isn't a good thing for you. AVA-." The door flew open and five wizards came into the room, wands drawn. They looked around and saw the three bodies and Rose on the ground. Rose felt relief, until all the wizards came up to the older man.

" What happened?" He looked down at her one last time and smirked. In the pit of her stomach she felt sick. She couldn't find the words to fight back. To tell them that the woman had killed her uncle. That she didn't do anything wrong.

Everything went black.


End file.
